The present invention relates to wirelessly charging multiple devices with the same wireless charging device, and more particularly, to a method for performing wireless charging control of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional wireless power transfer system may comprise a conventional transmitter pad that is arranged to charge multiple conventional electronic devices wirelessly. In order to accurately control the charging power, it is suggested in the related art to implement in-band or out-band communications between the conventional transmitter pad and the conventional electronic devices within the conventional wireless power transfer system. For in-band communications, bidirectional in-band communication using ISM band was restricted by FCC part 15/18. Even FCC agreed bidirectional in-band communication for pure wireless power control in late 2013, unidirectional in-band communication will still be preferred either for some other future regulation, simplicity or cost while comparing with bidirectional in-band communication. Adopting out-band bi-directional communication will be free from government regulation issues. However, some problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, in a situation where the aforementioned out-band communications is implemented with Bluetooth (BT) technologies, wireless communications components corresponding to the frequency band for BT should be added into the conventional transmitter pad and the conventional electronic devices, respectively, causing the related costs (e.g. material costs and labor costs) to be increased. In another example, as the number of devices using the same frequency band for BT in the place where the user stays (e.g. the office of the user) may increase significantly, the user (or somebody nearby) may suffer from insufficiency of the channels within the frequency band. Thus, a novel method is required to enhance the wireless charging control of an electronic device.